


What it Feels Like for a Girl

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Trans Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Coming back for 8th year was difficult for many, but none as much as Casseopia Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say I don't own the characters. Copyright JKRowling   
> I wouldn't normally write something like this but after I was prompted for it on Tumblr I found I really fell in love with it.

Coming back to Hogwarts after the war had been hard for many of the students, none more so than the Malfoy heir, for whom the last few years had been seemingly unbearable. Everything had changed after the war, no longer afraid of the wrath of Lucius and Narcissa, they had taken the first real step for themselves, and thus, the blonde returned, Cassiopeia Malfoy. Severus’s portrait had been instrumental in providing the necessary potions to help in Cassiopeia’s transition, growing her hair out, and helping with providing her a modest amount of breast for her height and weight. The girl sighed as she stared at her new Hogwarts uniform, a proper skirt, and the same button-up, and heels she’d stolen from Pansy over the summer. She had painted her nails a bright red and practiced her makeup skills, feeling for the first time, fully herself.

Cassie pulled her hair into a pony-tail and prepared to board the Hogwarts Express. Pansy had been the only one to see her, and she could not deny the nerves that ran through her as she apparated to Kings Cross that morning.

“Cassie!” Pansy shouted, Cassie, turned smiling brightly at her friend, as Pansy came running up. “You look stunning as always,” she smiled kissing her best friend’s cheek.

“I’m nervous as fuck,” Cassie said swallowing the growing lump in her throat.

“Never let them forget darling, you are a Malfoy, and therefore better than any of them. Shall we then?” she asked holding her arm out for the blond. Cassie smiled taking Pansy’s arm and followed her through Platform 9 ¾. Cassie took a deep breath, gripping Pansy’s arm tight, as they made their way past a group of seventh years, several of whom were eying Cassie.

“They’re staring,” she hissed.

“You’re gorgeous darling,” Pansy informed her. “They tend to stare when you’re a beautiful woman.”

Cassie laughed in spite of herself at that, following Pansy towards the train. Cassie froze mid-stride, there across the station was Harry Potter, looking better than he had any right too. Apparently, he’d decided not to shave over the course of the last three months giving him a scraggily beard that sent a shudder through Cassie.

“Easy girl,” Pansy said with a smirk, following her friend’s eye line.

“I can look,” Cassie said, tearing her eyes away from the dark haired man then.

“Of course you can love, but just remember, he’s still Potter, so don’t expect too much.”

Cassie sighed, “Don’t you worry. I plan to keep my head down,” she said following Pansy onto the train.

Across the platform, Harry stared at the blonde, “Does Malfoy have a sister?” he asked, no one in particular.

“Why do you ask?” Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, following his friends onto the train, finding himself unable to stop thinking about the blonde haired girl, who looked not unlike Malfoy, though considerably softer, and more nervous than Harry had _ever_ seen Malfoy.

“She was hot,” Ginny commented.

“I saw her first,” Harry hissed. Ginny chuckled.

“I thought you were into Malfoy,” Ginny said sing-song.

“And I thought you were into Luna!”

Ron and Hermione shared a look as the four found the only semi-empty compartment. It contained only the mysterious blonde and Pansy. The blonde was wearing Slytherin robes and reading a copy of Cosmo with 201 Tips to Please Your Man in large print on the front. Harry blushed, scratching the back of his neck as he stared at the blonde, she really did look a lot like Malfoy.

“Is there some reason you’re in this compartment?” Pansy asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and trying not to look over at Hermione.

“Only one that looked safe,” Ron said with a shrug.

Cassie snorted.

“You look oddly familiar,” Harry said after a moment. Cassie raised an eyebrow at Harry, her grey eyes boring into Harry’s. Pansy glared and Cassie smiled.

“I’ve got this darling,” she said closing her magazine and tossing one leg over the other, adjusting her skirt so that it was smooth and nothing was showing. Harry had followed the movement with his eyes, swallowing hard.

“Cassiopeia Malfoy,” she said holding out her hand to Harry. “Cassie for short,” Harry stared at her hand, he’d been personally acquainted with that hand many times over the last few years, mostly punching him in the face, yet this was completely different. Harry swallowed, shaking her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Cassie’s hand. Cassie blushed scarlet.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“It can be,” Ginny muttered under her breath. Cassie raised an eyebrow. Ron was staring at the two of them, incredulously, rolling his eyes as he turned to Pansy.

“So, erm… whatever happened to your friend Zabini, I think his name was,” Pansy smirked, sharing a look with Cassie.

“Spending the summer in Italy, he’ll be apparating in I expect sometime later in the week,” Cassie said.

Ron nodded, “Cool, cool, you know. You all just seemed like, cool and whatever,” Hermione sighed.

“Smooth Ronald,” she said under her breath, shaking her head.

“Do you have a thing for my friend Weasley? Because you should know that he is kind of a slut. I love him dearly, but… I just, don’t want you to get hurt.” Ron eyed Cassie.

“Alright I’m just going to say it, I like her better than the ferret.” Cassie rolled her eyes.

“I like me better now too, Weasley,” she said. Harry licked his lips, staring at Cassie. She was fascinating and Harry was determined to get to know her better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to know Cassie Malfoy better, turned out easier than Harry had expected. Though she had been paired with Pansy in the new 8th year only dormitory, she and Harry had many of the same classes, and Harry couldn’t help but find himself drawn towards the blond. It was hard to believe this was the same person he had known for so many years. The person who had made his life miserable so often, he wasn’t sure whether it was her genuine smiles, or something else, but Harry couldn’t help but wonder if this was the reason Malfoy had been so vindictive and cruel during their early years, though the thought of bringing it up felt wrong somehow. She didn’t look all that different, but it was clear that Cassie wasn’t _Malfoy._ Sure she shared Malfoy’s trademark sneer, though it was less frequent, and she also shared the aristocratic nose and general posh attitude, drawl, and wit, but beyond that, Harry would never guess that they were the same person. Cassie seemed happier, and everyone had taken notice of this fact.

Harry himself felt lighter these days, though he’d mostly attributed this to the war finally being over and no longer having a madman trying to murder him around every corner. It was remarkable how freeing such a simple change could make on one’s life, Harry couldn’t imagine how terrifying it must have been for Cassie to have him living in her house. Harry did his best to push these thoughts aside however, it would not do to dwell on the nightmares of the past.

During their first potions class, in what was _surely_ a coincidence Slughorn decided to teach them to brew Genus Crucis, “A very special potion that allows the consumer to change their gender, temporarily of course. A modified version of this potion has been used rather successfully to treat persons dealing with gender identity issues,” Slughorn’s eyes darted to Cassie then, and the blond flushed. Harry looked around to find that most of the classroom was looking at her.

Leaning towards her, Harry whispered, “I’d say you get used to having people staring at you all the time but I’ve found over the last seven years it’s always annoying.”

Cassie laughed, darkly, “I can’t believe there was a time I envied you your fame,” she said. Harry chuckled. 

The class was easily the best potions class Harry had ever had, Cassie was remarkably adept at the subject, _clearly years under Snape had taught her better than it had Harry,_ and she was incredibly funny all the while, and Harry found more and more he wanted to know everything about her.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Harry asked suddenly. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

“Its been going so well don’t make me hate you again,” she said by way of reply. Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“I just, I’ve never seen you so happy, I can’t help but wonder if part of this being in your past was why you always seemed so miserable. Did you always know?” Harry hoped he hadn’t gone too far with the question, but Cassie didn’t seem particularly upset by it. On the contrary she seemed vaguely amused.

“It wasn’t something I allowed myself to think about much,” she admitted. “When you’re the heir of a pureblood family like the Malfoy’s, the expectations for your life are made pretty clear from a very early age. Any deviation isn’t really well received.” Harry frowned, he’d never realized how much was expected of Malfoy for all those years, how much pressure she was under. It had always been so easy to assume being raised in that life meant she wanted all of it, reveled in it even. The thought that it could be as damaging for her as it was for almost everyone else had never even occurred to him.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, placing his hand on top of hers. Cassie stared at their hands, her eyes darting to Harry’s. Harry couldn’t help the spark that went through him staring into that silver gaze. It held none of the animosity he’d become so accustomed to. Now there was only a pleased look in her eyes, a smile down to the depths of her soul. Harry never wanted to look away.

“Thank you,” Cassie said. “But it isn’t your fault. I know it doesn’t excuse any of my actions but clearly repressing who I was made me something of a bastard, and I’m sorry too.” Harry smiled, hoping to convey to her that it was all in the past.

It didn’t take long after their potions class for the whispers to start about Harry and Malfoy. On more than one occasion, Harry had heard them using Malfoy’s old name, and each time Harry had corrected them. Neither Hermione or Ron were particularly surprised, Harry had always been obsessed with Malfoy, and in all honesty, they didn’t mind Cassie at all. She had taken the time to apologize to Hermione in person, _and_ Ron. She’d even offered to tutor Harry in potions which had only made the rumor mill circulate that much harder. The conclusion drawn by a number of the younger students was that Harry was clearly gay, and sleeping with Malfoy. Harry sighed, he didn’t exactly understand the ins and outs of gender and sexuality, but he knew his own well enough to know that he didn’t particularly care what anyone thought of him. Still, saying that being interested in Cassie made him gay didn’t _exactly_ make sense to him.

“I’m sorry,” Cassie said as she sat down beside Harry for their third period History of Magic class. It had been nearly a month since they’d begun talking. Harry couldn’t believe they still had to take History of Magic, but then, he hadn’t remembered much from the last few years so why not?

“For what?” he asked.

“Everyone’s talking about us, about you, trying to insinuate that you being friends with me…” Harry shook his head.

“Firstly, I don’t care about any of that. I’m more concerned about you.”

“I’m a big girl I can handle myself,” Cassie replied with a smile. Harry laughed.

“That you are. But in all seriousness Cas, I’m fine, although I am confused as to how you being a girl makes me gay. Like I get there are some finer intricacies I’m clearly missing but just because you’re…”

“Transgender,” Cassie said.

“Right, thank you. Just because your transgender doesn’t mean you’re not a girl.” Cassie smiled brightly at Harry then. “Besides, there are worse people to assume I’m shagging,” he added with a wink. Cassie blushed crimson.

“I’ve never…” she paused, swallowing nervously. “Done, you know… that,” she admitted. Harry smiled. “Not for a lack of wanting to its just, hard to explain to people that my needs are a little different. There are some things I’m more comfortable with than others.” Harry nodded. He couldn’t help but find his mind wandering, thinking of kissing Cassie, running his lips down her jaw, past the long pale expanse of her neck. He wondered if she was as soft everywhere as she looked. Harry swallowed then, forcing himself not to stare. Cassie merely smirked at him. “You’re remarkably unsubtle Potter,” she said. “If you want to kiss me, or shag me, you could just ask,” this time it was Harry’s turn to blush.

Cassie laughed a beautiful sound that sent flutters throughout Harry’s stomach, “Maybe I could take you out on a date first,” he said.

Cassie smiled that genuine smile that made Harry’s heart skip a beat. “I’d like that,” she said, and just like that, Harry had a date with Cassie Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a ridiculously long time since I’ve updated this story. Trying to do better. Unbetaed

Harry was unbelievably nervous. Suggesting they go on a date, and actually going on one were two _very_ different things. What if he made a fool of himself? He didn’t exactly have a great dating history. Unbidden, images of Cho sobbing at Madam Puddifoot’s sprang to Harry’s mind. His short stint with Ginny hadn’t been much better, and after he’d blurted out he was bi, and Ginny had said she was gay (at least for Luna)... Harry hadn’t dated much since.

Harry ran through a series of outfits in his mind, hating all of them. None of them were nearly good enough. Harry didn’t normally care what he wore, but this was Cassie. She was still a Malfoy after all and had impeccably great taste. Harry wouldn’t know a designer label if it bit him on the arse. Hermione was his only hope… or rather, Pansy, who’d been dating Pansy for the last few months. Of the two of them, Pansy was more fashionable, besides, she _knew_ Cassie.

“It’s a good thing you came to me Potter, you are notoriously hopeless when it comes to fashion,” she said, smiling at him as he stared hopelessly at his closet. She eyed him and pushed a dark lock of hair out of her eye before she turned towards his closet. “You’re quite fit actually, I could probably tailor something for you.”

“Why do I feel like I’m going to owe you big time?” Harry asked.

“Because I’m a Slytherin,” Pansy said with a laugh. “It’s not you, I’m doing it for, Cassie has been like a sister to me, whether she knew it or not. She deserves to be happy, and let’s face it you two have always been drawn to each other.” Harry blushed at that. She wasn’t wrong. In one way or another, it seemed their lives had always been connected. “But hear this Potter, and hear it well. If you hurt her, I promise you, I will do what the Dark Lord couldn’t!”

Harry swallowed and nodded, “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to hurt her Pansy.”

Pansy smiled, “Good. Very, very good. Now then, we must make sure you look presentable. Where are you taking her?”

“I…er…” Harry stammered.

“Oh for the love… you haven’t a clue, have you? Right well luckily for us, 8th years have a bit more freedom. Paris should be sufficient. You can floo directly into the…”

“Paris?” Harry asked.

“Yes Potter, Paris. Now don’t interrupt.”

“I was thinking someplace in Hogsmeade.”

“How well has that gone for you in the past? Cassie isn’t Cho Chang or the Weasley girl, she’s a woman of impeccable breeding. Who practically lived in Paris during the summers of her childhood. She hasn’t really been able to return. You know, what with her probation. But you, crown prince of the Wizarding World, future poster-boy for the DMLE, no one would bat an eyelash if you took her to Paris. There’s a restaurant in the Place Cachée, that she adores. I would fire call ahead, that way they can reserve a table for you tonight.” Pansy waved her wand around him a few times. And smiled. “I’ll have your suit ready. The restaurant is called Le Dragon Dorée,” she said and with that, Pansy vanished.

Harry swallowed hard and made his way towards the nearest floo.

* * *

Harry stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror of Pansy’s room several hours later with a smirk. “You do good work,” he said. The black suit was tailored impeccably well. Pansy chuckled.

“Wait till you see her. I think I’ve outdone myself. Now. Off you go Potty, she’s upstairs by the Great Hall, don’t keep her waiting now.” Harry nodded, making his way out of the Slytherin dungeons.

There, standing by the staircase was Cassie. She looked magnificent, Harry thought. In a flowing emerald gown, her hair up in a ponytail.

“You look stunning,” he said as he appeared behind her. Cassie jumped, turning around quickly.

“You’re pretty good looking yourself there Po…Harry,” she said. “You clean up quite nicely.” Harry chuckled at that and held out his arm to her.

“Shall we then?”

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” she said, wrapping her arm in his, holding onto Harry’s bicep.

Harry smiled, “Don’t you worry about that. I’ve got it all taken care of.”

Cassie eyed him, she couldn’t help but smile. There was something about his newfound confidence that impressed her. He was attractive sure, but he’d always been that to some annoying degree. But this…this was a side of Harry she’d never seen before. One she had never dared imagine could be directed at herself. Harry held onto her arm as he led the way for them out of Hogwarts. Once they had passed the grounds, Harry apparated them away from Hogwarts, into Hogsmeade.

Cassie looked around, they were right outside the Three Broomsticks. Harry escorted them inside. Cassie eyed Harry. “Just needed to pop in here for a sec,” Harry said.

“You mean we’re not staying?”

“Of course not,” Harry said with a grin, walking them back towards the fireplace. “Just sit tight here for a second. I have to ask Madam Rosemerta something,” Harry said. Cassie stared at the fireplace, half wondering where Harry planned on taking her, if not there for their date. _Surely they weren’t…_ “Everything’s all set,” Harry said with a smile, stuffing an envelope into his pocket. Cassie looked at him strangely but Harry merely shook his head.

“Harry where are you taking me?”

Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and nodded for Cassie to step into the fireplace. “Le Dragon Dorée,” Harry said tossing the powder into the flames.

“What?” Cassie yelled just as the flames surrounded her and she was whisked away.

Several minutes later, Cassie appeared in the fireplace, with wide eyes, and stepped out. “Ah Ms. Malfoy I presume?” a man in a black tuxedo asked. Cassie stared at him a moment.

“Yes,” she said.

“Right this way. Mr. Potter will be along shortly,” he said ushering her towards a table near the back of the restaurant. “I’m afraid the French Press has already gotten word of Mr. Potter’s imminent arrival here and they’ve been camping outside.” Cassie nodded, willing herself not to cry, taking in the familiar surroundings. All dark woods and a golden dragon that took up the better part of the far wall, its wings flapping every so often. It felt like it had been an eternity since she’d last been there. The summer before fifth year, she realized. She sighed. “Would you like some wine?”

“Oh, yes please…”

“The elf made red would be great,” Harry said as he appeared just behind the man. “Thank you.” Cassie smiled.

“Harry, how are we in Paris right now?” she asked.

Harry smiled, “Is this not your favorite restaurant?” he removed his coat and placed it on the back of his seat, rolling up his sleeves to the elbow. 

“It is,” Cassie said, staring unconsciously at his arms. “Though how you knew that remains to be seen. And how I’m allowed…”

“Don’t you worry about that darling, I took care of it.”

“Took care of it?” Cassie eyed him. “What are you up to?”

Harry smiled, “I needed a little help from Pansy for clothes because I wanted this to be the perfect first date for us, and she mentioned you loved Paris,”

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble…”

“No trouble at all,” Harry said, holding her hand. “Besides, you’re worth it.”

Cassie blushed, “I don’t know about all that. It’s an awful lot of trouble just to sleep with me.”

Harry smirked, “I plan to do far more than that,” he said.

“Oh?” Cassie asked as the waiter stopped by with their wine.

“Yes, I plan for you to fall madly in love with me, as I clearly already am with you and no doubt have been for some time, and for us to get married.”

Cassie nearly choked on her wine. “Madly in love you say? Well, you’re certainly right about the mad part, you hardly know me.”

“Of course I do. We’ve known each other for years.”

“You may have known Draco, but you know nothing about _me._ I’m not the person I was then.”

“I know you cared a lot about your family and that’s why you did what you did. I know that you were very lonely for a long time and that you have finally come into your own. And I know that I have been drawn to you for many years. You know you’ve felt it too,” Harry said.

Cassie blushed, downing the rest of her wine, “Harry, I… you can’t imagine the baggage that comes with dating me. The Death Eater stuff alone…”

“I don’t care,” Harry said. “The past is the past, I want to get to know you for who you are now. You’re an incredible woman Cassie, and I want us to start fresh.”

“Do you really think that’s possible?”

Harry smiled and nodded, “I do. I want to know everything about you. What are your hobbies, your interests? What sets your soul alight?”

Cassie couldn’t help but blush crimson at that. It seemed she’d be doing that a lot with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, cause I’m feeling this story again, orange, unbetaed. Light angst.

“That was probably one of my best dates by far,” Harry admitted as they walked back up to the castle.

“Oh yeah?” Cassie asked with a smirk. “I’ve seen your reputation, I’m not surprised.”

Harry laughed at that, he couldn’t help it. “I think I owe Pansy a _huge_ thank you. Though I’m not sure what to get her. What do you get for the woman who has everything?”

Cassie laughed, and Harry found he couldn’t help but be smitten. She had such a lovely laugh, he thought, “Pansy loves big expensive things. The bigger and more expensive the better.”

“Sounds familiar,” Harry said.

“Oh?” Cassie eyed him.

“It’s not meant to be a dig, but come on, you are a Malfoy after all, and I remember how you were.”

“ _Were_ being the operative word here. I won’t pretend that I don’t like nice things but it isn’t the be all end all.”

“You mean to tell me you would have been just as happy in the Three Broomsticks as you were at Le Dragon Dorée?”

Cassie shrugged, “I would have been with you wouldn’t I?”

Harry smirked, “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to like nice things. You should, you certainly deserve them. What I mean with my comment was that you and Pansy had a lot in common. Like sisters.”

Cassie laughed again, “Ah, so that’s what she told you.”

“Is it not true?” Harry asked.

“No, it is. But I wouldn’t say we’re exactly alike. Her family was never put on trial like mine was. She didn’t almost get prison time only to be saved at the last moment by the savior of the Wizarding World. How humiliating that was. Thank you by the way.”

“I’m not sorry I did it,” Harry said, stopping in front of her as they walked. “You didn’t deserve to be in Azkaban.”

“How do you know what I deserve?” she asked.

“You’re not a bad person Cassie, you never were. You couldn’t even kill Dumbledore when you had the chance.”

“How do you know about that?”

“I was there,” Harry admitted.

Cassie snorted, “Of course you were, why am I ever surprised?”

“The point is, you had the chance and you didn’t take it. You could have easily killed him, easily let the Dark Lord kill me. But you didn’t do either of those things. Why?”

“It wouldn’t have benefited me,” Cassie said with a shrug. “I couldn’t spend another minute trying to be Draco Malfoy, the perfect heir. The thought of having to live out my life under Lord Voldemort where I would only inevitably end up in a marriage I didn’t want pretending to be this father figure that I didn’t want to be, and for what? A doctrine I didn’t even believe in? You were my only way out. That or…” she trailed off. “I figured I’d give you the chance, and as expected, you saved me. Everyone really, but…” Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, his lips hovering over her own.

“I would do it again and again,” he said. “Because you're worth it. Whether you believe it or not you are.”

Cassie blushed, “You going to kiss me now?” she asked.

“I’d like to if that’s alright with you.”

Cassie smiled, “Ever the gentleman. Yes, Harry, it’s perfectly alright.”

Harry smiled, pressing their lips together, softly. “You’re beyond incredible you know that?” he asked. 

Cassie laughed, “So I’ve been told,” she said with a smirk. “Come on, I don’t exactly fancy getting in trouble for being out so late,” she said.

“With me darling you’ll never be in trouble again,” Harry said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her waist as the two walked the rest of the way up to the castle.

“Somehow I _seriously_ doubt that,” she admitted. “You’ve always had trouble written all over you.”

Harry laughed despite himself, “Fair enough.”

“Luckily for you, I like trouble.”

“Oh is that so?” Harry teased. “I _never_ could have guessed.”

“Prat.”

“You love it,” Harry replied with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Cassie said with a coy smirk. The two paused in the middle of the entrance hall. “So, your place or mine?”

“Why Ms. Malfoy, are you propositioning me?” Harry asked.

Cassie laughed, “I was inviting you for a snog and perhaps a bit of a feel up?” she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Well, how could I possibly resist an offer like that?” Harry asked. “Your place seems safer.”

“The golden boy amongst snakes, safer? What do you Gryffindorks get up to?”

Harry chuckled, “Something tells me the snakes wouldn’t dare harm me so long as I’m with their queen.”

“Queen, you say?” Cassie laughed. “You severely overestimate my power amongst my house these days.”

“Oh did you think I meant you? I meant Pansy. See we’re friends now as I see it. She loves Hermione, Hermione loves me, ergo no harm can befall me.”

Cassie smirked, “I love your logic Potter. I suppose I can’t really argue with that,” she smirked, pulling him towards the dungeons.

“So do you have a personal room?”

“Worried we’ll make too much noise?” she asked.

Harry laughed, “Oh I can count on it,” he purred in her ear.

“I’m a proper lady of good breeding I don’t moan like some dog in heat,” she said.

Harry smirked, “Care to test that theory?” he asked as they snuck into the Slytherin common room.

“Oh definitely,” she said and pulled him over towards the girls' dormitory and her own private room.

“Ms. Malfoy,” the portrait of Severus Snape that hung over her door eyed her. “Mr. Potter.”

“Sev,” Cassie said feeling rather caught out. “Bugger, I forgot about him,” she whispered to Harry. Harry merely smiled at the portrait.

“Professor Snape,” he said.

“It’s rather late for you two to be out and about,” the portrait said.

“We were just going to bed,” Harry said, opening the door for Cassie. Cassie blushed crimson.

“Harry!” she said with a laugh. Harry grinned, kicking the door closed, and lifted her up over her shoulder. “Oh, gods. Harry!” she couldn’t help but laugh. Harry grinned and tossed her onto the bed. “Ah!” she yelped.

“Better put up a silencing spell if you’re going to be screaming like that Ms. Malfoy,” Harry teased, climbing onto the bed.

“Oh you great prat!” she hissed climbing on top of him. “How do you like it now?”

Harry grinned, “Oh I rather like this a lot,” he said.

Cassie blushed, “You planned this didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry said, flipping them over. Cassie gasped, and Harry used the opportunity, to press their lips together once more.

“Prat,” she whispered.

“You love it.”

“Lies,” she tried to argue. Harry grinned, kissing down her throat. Cassie whimpered and gasped. “Mmm, no fair.”

“How’s that?” he asked, nibbling at the pale flesh.

“You never mentioned you were so s-skilled at that,” she gasped.

Harry chuckled against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. “Didn’t I?” he asked.

“No,” Cassie groaned.

“Would you prefer I stopped?” he asked, halting in his ministrations.

“Don’t you dare,” she growled.

Harry chuckled and resumed kissing over her neck. “You have no idea how beautiful you are,” he whispered against her flesh. “How much I want you in any way you’ll let me have you.” Cassie gasped, barely holding back a moan at that. “It’s okay to make noise baby. It’s only us here.”

“E-easy for y-you to say,” she hissed. Harry smirked, and kissed her hard again. Cassie moaned into his mouth despite herself.

“I knew I’d get it out of you.”

“Prat,” she groaned.

Harry laughed, “We’ve always been ultra competitive with one another. Are you really surprised?”

“I suppose not,” she admitted. “Though I could think of something else to be competitive about.”

“Oh?” Harry smirked, kissing down her neck once more. “Is this what I think you’re suggesting?”

Cassie groaned, gripping onto Harry’s shoulder. “Depends, what did you have in mind?”

Harry laughed, “Oh no darling, this was your idea. And I’d love to hear it.”

“Then you’ll have to stop melting my brain with those lips of yours,” she gasped.

“I haven’t even begun to melt your brain sweetheart,” Harry purred. Cassie gasped.

“Oh, gods.”

Harry grinned, nipping at her ear, “I just love when you moan for me like that baby,” he purred.

“Tease,” she hissed.

“Hardly, I have every intention of giving you whatever you want. So long as you say the word.”

Cassie gasped. “N-never,” she hissed.

“You sure about that?” Harry growled against her throat.

“I’ll let you know if it’s a problem,” she laughed. Harry smirked, resting his hand on her upper thigh.

“This okay?” he asked.

Cassie groaned, “Y-yes.”

Harry smirked, “You’re so incredibly beautiful,” he said.

Cassie blushed, “Thank you.”

Harry grinned, flipping them over again so that Cassie was on top and squeezed her arse through her skirt. Cassie gasped.

“Fuck.”

“Such a dirty mouth.”

“You haven’t even begun to see a dirty mouth Potter,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” Harry grinned.

Cassie smirked, “You’ll have to wait till the second date for that, however,” she said pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Now who’s a tease?” he asked.

“Oh but see I acknowledge I’m a tease,” she said with a grin.

“I see how it is,” Harry laughed. Cassie grinned, sitting up, and placed her hands on Harry’s chest.

“Has anyone ever told you, you're rather fit?”

“It may have come up,” Harry said giving her a smirk. “But it is very nice to hear from a pretty lady such as yourself.”

Cassie laughed at that. “You’re very charming too.”

“I try,” Harry said with a shrug.

Cassie smirked and laid her head on Harry’s chest. “Did you ever imagine this is how things would end up?” she asked. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Us, together? No,” he admitted. “But then again, I didn’t really imagine I would survive the war.”

Cassie sighed, “Same,” she admitted. Harry squeezed her tight to his chest, and the two fell asleep like that.


End file.
